Sergeant Umino
by jazzy2may
Summary: Army Corps Sergeant Iruka Umino meets a new recruit. Giggle! YAOI innuendo. Kakashi/Iruka. Humor. No disrespect intended. No like no read. Snippet. Now with a chapter 2! Hatake's POV.
1. Sergeant Umino

Disclaimer: This is a creation of fanfiction and is not intended to fringe on the rights of the creator or production companies of Naruto. Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

* * *

Title: **Sergeant Umino**

Author: Jazzy

Rating: T / G

Warning: Snippet, AU, Humor, YAOI

Summary: Army Corps Sergeant Iruka Umino meets a new recruit. Giggle!

_**

* * *

**_

No Disrespect Meant to the USArmy or the brave men and women who serve within.

Please no Flames. No like No Read. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

SNIPPET:

US Army Corp Sergeant Iruka Umino had been breaking down recruits and building them up for five years and in all that time he had never run into quite the character that Kakashi Hatake was. The man did not seem to recognize what sexual harassment was or what the word No meant. Hatake was a challenge on all levels. Hatake made Iruka's job harder than it had ever been before.

Soaking wet rain.

"Give me Fifty!"

"Fifty sir? Fifty what? Pelvis thrusts sir?"

"Wh-what?!" growled the scandalized Umino. "No! Fifty push ups! You maggot! You just earned another fifty for harassment of this US Army Corp Sergeant! Get down and give me a hundred pushups!" Roared the Sergeant. Umino was now red in the face from rage as well as embarrassment.

Hatake smirked. Got into position on the cold muddy ground and began his ordered push ups. Only he somehow made his butte wiggle in a very unseemly manner. Umino growled and stomped on his shoulders.

"You call that a push up worm?" roared Umino.

Umino's booted foot pressed Hatake further into the mud. Hatake grunted. He grunted something that managed to be suggestive of some sort of sexual lewd act in an innuendo.

"PIG!" screamed Umino, pushing Hatake further into the mud. "Pervert! That will be another fifty push ups."

"One sir! Two sir!"

"You're going to act like a pig then I'll make you look like one." Growled Umino. Mud painted Hatake from forehead to toes.

"Yes sir! I am a pig sir," panted Hatake

Umino smiled. He would whip this grunt into shape.

"Thirty sir"

Umino continued to smile feeling quite good that Hatake would be learning this lesson well.

"One hundred sir!" grunted Hatake as he did his hard labor of push ups with Umino's boot firmly planted in his shoulder blades.

"One hundred and fifty sir!" he gasped, falling into the three inch thick soup known as dirt and mud.

"Good job, grunt! Now get up and run your laps with the rest of your team!"

Hatake smiled at Umino. Iruka felt suddenly uneasy. A grunt doesn't smile after punishment. Maybe this pervert was going to be harder to break after all.

"I don't know what I've been told!

A Dolphin out of water is mighty cold!

This grunt loves the corps

but he loves Company Sergeant Umino all the more!"

Sound off!

One Two

Iruka Umino

Three Four!

US Army Corp!

**

* * *

**

FINISHED

* * *


	2. Recruit Hatake

The Grunt, Kakashi

Yeah, he'd had no choice but to follow his old man. Sakumo Hatake had been adamant. Kakashi would follow the way of their family or find himself without a dime and disowned! Kakashi had been kicked out of one school or another all of his life, not because he was stupid, far from it. Kakashi was a genius. Life bored him, he was bored easily; he did it for kicks. Well, to piss Sakumo off, anyway.

But deep down Kakashi wanted to serve a higher purpose. He had also wanted make his family proud and besides his genius was mainly military anyway and not exactly good for much else. Yeah, he supposed he could have considered opening a school for martial arts or something like that, but Kakashi was a little on the lazy side of things and didn't have the fortitude to build something from the ground up.

Joining the army was a thing he hated from the moment he entered boot camp and yet… meeting his drill sergeant, Iruka Umino had been a moment when it all changed. Iruka wasn't a typical Drill Sergeant, okay, typical in the way he handled things, after all he was trained for the job and he did his job well.

It was just that Iruka Umino was … Iruka Umino was … lightning, electricity, Umino gave Kakashi a reason to wake up in the morning. Iruka was the reason he felt joy every moment of every day. Watching Iruka turn from a scowl to a blush in zero point zero seconds was the frosting on Kakashi's cake.

But Iruka wasn't like other army sergeants. Iruka was soft where others were hard. Iruka had big dark eyes that gazed fully into others eyes and charmed them without trying. Iruka had long sable hair held up in a ragged business like pony tail. Iruka was short and cute and well muscled. Iruka had a body that screamed, fuck me!

It was driving Kakashi insane.

When Iruka put his heavy booted foot, a dainty little foot Kakashi wanted to kiss, in the middle of his back and pressed down full force it made Kakashi want to swoon. It made all the little erogenous zones on his whole body light up like a fourth of July picnic firecracker display.

Kakashi adored Iruka's cute little freckled and scarred face.

Kakashi adored Iruka's outrage.

Kakashi adored everything there was to adore about Iruka even his bad qualities, though for the record Iruka had no bad qualities at all.

Kakashi was a Grunt in love with his Sergeant.

* * *

**TBC in Umino Revisited!**


End file.
